Yi Tianyun (17)
System features 1.[[Drawing turntable|'Drawing turntable']]' (lottery system)' 2. System warning upon any danger 3. Unlimited Storage space 4. Fusion system ('can fuse weapons etc to increase skilled point) '''Occupation'' 1.Blacksmith /Forging Master (mid level) 2. Alchemy (mid level) 3. Divine Rune(s) 4. Array Technique(s) ''' '''Bloodline 1. Dragon's God Bloodline (2nd grade) Cultivation Technique(s): 1.Northern deep marvelous abilit (Earth Level ,) 2. Dragon's God to decide! (Bloodline divine arts) * First Style, Dragon Hun dodges Ability /skill A. Moveme Kills 1. Tianyun (Heavens Clouds) steps B. Power stealing skill' 1.Attracts the star ('''Earth Level ) * '''Function- can absorb spiritual strlength which turns into exp C. Sword Skills 1. Wan sword returns to the sect 2. blood ghost soar to the heavens Special Powers / Unique skill A. Attack 1.Not the fire of extinguishing, effect: * Will never extinguish * can be used to forge a higher grade Treasure, or Concocting pills * may be used to attack, grade for every grade.” B. ''Stealth'' 1.moving under water * effect: The complete concealment personal appearance, the speed increases two, the injury strengthens two! C. Miscellaneous 1.Eye of effect investigation: * Who can investigate to assume the post particular data, evaluates the current synthesis battle efficiency. 2. Life: When the death, began using automatically, resurrected instantaneously. Divine Ability: 1.Crazy pattern * Level 1- Can strengthen any effect 2 times (Concocting pill, Medicinal Pill, attack, Cultivation etc * Level 2 - all effects strengthen four times! Consumes 100 point crazy values every minute. 2. Lucky corona: * Strengthens five times of lucky, every second of consumption crazy value. 3. Crazy injury pattern Mode * Doubles power/ battle Effielicence [[Weapons /Treasure|'Weapons ']] 1.Incorruptible fist * Grade: spirit lower grade ( may promotion) * Function: The Ice Attribute attack, slows down the traveling speed, the consumption crazy value, can use special Ability(s), freezes the region within hundred meters range thoroughly, creates the super deceleration 2. Scarlet dagger * effect: The bloodthirsty attack, can recover own energy, smuggles the toxin effect, the hit strategic point strikes to kill! 3.blade edge of wind( Spirit Tool) * When attack, there is a probability to produce the thunder and lightning results, after hitting the opposite party, and can make opposite party slow down. 4. blood ghost god spear|gun Armor 1. snow wolf fights boots: ''' increase speed by X2 2. '''Heavenly God armor * Function- Has the counter- wound effect, can the half strength of opposite party returning, but is only restricted in the close combat injury!Category:Characters 3.Shadow cloak effect: *The immunity all attacks for five seconds! *cooldown 1day Ornaments 1.Strength bangle effect: Strengthens own strength 20%. 2. Strength ring effect: Strengthens own strength 10%. 3. Strength waistband effect: Strengthens own strength 20%! 4. Forging god hammer * Increases forges Success Rates, has certain probability to enhance the goods quality, decides in the moral behavior value height. * This forging god hammer, is as an accessory 5. hundred changes the mask 6. blood hold back the link Treasure # purple fire god furnace (soul rank) Summon Pet # Snow wolf king (Condensation Stage 1(st) Layer) Discarded Skills / weapons